Logan is Bored
by lilcorkyny
Summary: My second shot at a Ten Word Challenge... Logan is the source of trouble for the Major Case Squad.


**A/N** A big thanks for RoadrunnerGER for her critique of my first Ten Word Challenge story. I will try to use the advice wisely.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these people, nor will I ever make any money from using them. Thanks for understanding, Dick Wolf and company.

**Logan is Bored**

A very rare situation was causing problems in the Major Case squad room. Looking around the room, Mike Logan hollered out, " I'M BORED! Where are all the bad guys today??" He then had to **scramble **back to his desk as paper clips flew from the desks that surrounded him. He could hear grumbles from a number of squad members, "Shut up, we like the quiet!", "Hey, Logan, why don't you learn to **knit** if you don't have anything else to do?" and, from Alex Eames, "Hey, Mike, you are about as popular as **sardines** in my breakfast cereal. Just pick up the new paper clips you were gifted with and **slink** away."

Mike picked up the paper clips all right, but it was just to fling them at Eames. To his dismay, Goren had just come around the corner, reading a report and holding a handful of **sunflower seeds**. As the paper clips hit in a silver shower, Bobby dropped the report, and the seeds, all over the floor to react to Logan's attack. Logan's first thought was, I'm dead, the very large detective is going to stomp me flat. Alex pointed towards Logan, "He was aiming at me, you just got in the way". From Bobby came a wordless roar and he headed for Logan. "Why don't you grow up, Logan? What is your problem today?" Alex was going to explain about the boredom when Logan raised his hands defensively while trying to **twist** away from Goren. Just before Bobby got to him, he yelled, "Hey! I didn't mean to hit you! Alex compared me to anchovies in her snap, crackle and pop, so I defended myself. I'm bored, we have nothing to do today and it isn't looking good for the rest of the week. Help me here...".

Bobby was still seething, thinking of the mess on the floor. Next time, he thought, I will staple the report before I try to read it one-handed. I couldn't have a bigger mess if I had been sitting at the top of a **ferris** **wheel** and let it all go! Bobby could see it in his mind's eye, looking down on a carnival full of people and flinging a coroner's report into the breeze as he hit the top of the wheel. He started to smile and stopped, just short of committing the crime that Logan was looking for. "OK, Mike, now you have something to do... pick up the sunflower seeds and throw them away, put the coroner's report back in the correct order and put it on my desk then take yourself , the paper clips and your **periwinkle** shirt back to your desk. Your solution to your boredom problem stunk, but I am equally **disappointed** in you, Eames, for making him worse. Fish in your snap, crackle and pop?"

Logan hit the floor, first picking up the sunflower seeds to throw them away and next putting all the paper clips in his pocket. Through the entire process, he groaned as if he were **Atlas** lifting the heavens. When it was time to pick up the report, he was whining. "Bobby, how am I supposed to know when this is in the right order? This is your report, not mine!" Goren and Eames, working at their desks, looked down to see Logan on his knees in the middle of a sea of paper. "Mike," Bobby said as if talking to a 2nd grader, "there is a marvelous organizational tool that many people use when writing reports. It's called 'page numbering' and when it's done correctly, anyone who can read can organize that report. Give it a shot... start with 1, find 2... got it?" The squad room erupted in laughter, enjoying Logan's predicament and surprised that the source of their amusement was the usually serious Bobby Goren.

Logan shook his head and had to grin about his situation. He kept going until the report was in order and he could hand it to Goren. Just as the report passed from one detective to the other, they could hear a phone ring. This was followed by another and another, moving through the room. Major Case was back to normal.

**CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI**

**A/N2** I would appreciate any constructive criticism and any pointers for making this better. I am working on making my writing better so any suggestions will be considered. Thanks!


End file.
